


Fallen Petals

by EnigmaProductions



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aasimar Hanzo Shimada, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Background Relationships, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Complicated Relationships, Deadlock Gang, Deadlock Gang is a Gang of Skinwalkers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Hanzo doesn't sleep well, I made actual character sheets for this, Implied Relationships, M/M, No beta we die like omnics, Skinwalker Jesse McCree, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Team Talon (Overwatch), The Shimada's were all Aasimars, Top Jesse McCree, Will add more characters if they show up - Freeform, Yet another Pathfinder AU no one asked for, tags added as i think of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnigmaProductions/pseuds/EnigmaProductions
Summary: Hanzo Shimada has been traveling for ten years in an effort to redeem himself for his crimes; for murdering his younger brother Genji Shimada before turning on the very elders that forced his hand. In those ten years he has sold his services as an adventurer, rejecting jobs that would go against his efforts towards redemption.Jesse McCree, from Deadlock to Overwatch; to being an adventurer himself after the fall of Overwatch. He's spent years traveling the world, a skilled Gunslinger for hire.A job that seems simple enough on the surface, will bring the two together.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Fallen Petals

**Author's Note:**

> When even the earth attacks you, it's probably a sign.

The blade sliced through the flesh easily, the sound of blood splattering against the wooden floor rang in his ears almost as loud as the heartbeats. It wasn't enough to drown out that voice though, the blood had not blinded him yet. There was not enough red to hide those pleading eyes from his gaze.

"Ani...ja." The voice was growing weaker, tears profuse staining the scarred olive skin.

"Finish what you started." An older voice called out, stern and unmoving. There was no sympathy for the loser, no mercy; not from them. No, it was because of them that he was doing this. They had demanded this sacrifice of him. It would be so much easier if he could silence his heart as they were surely doing during this, to feel nothing for the pain he was causing in this moment. He could do it before, had this been anyone else he could do that much.

 _This is wrong._ He wanted to weep, wanted to apologize but his body refused to move; the words dried up in his throat leaving only knots behind. He raised the blade slowly, the motion felt out of his control; as if he was only a puppet moving at their demand. He brought the blade down in a swift motion, _end his suffering quickly; don't drag this out any longer._

He tried to breathe past the knots in his throat, as the sound of the body hitting the ground beneath his feet filled his ears; followed by the slow claps of the elders who had been watching. This is what they wanted, he had their approval. He could tell they were speaking but he couldn't hear them. Their words washed over him as he listened to the building storm under his skin filling his ears. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on breathing but it was difficult. He slowly raised that blade once more, as the storm continued to build; his gaze narrowing at the elders.

With a strike of the blade through the air, unleashing the storm upon them.

Hanzo jolted awake in a bed that wasn't his own, the dragons restless against him and watching with wise eyes. He could still feel the storm rumbling beneath his skin as they lowered their heads rumbling close by his ears. His throat felt tight and dry, it was a sensation he was used to now. "I'm alright, it was just a dream." The same dream he's always had. There was no escaping the memory that would never let him have peace. The dragons shifted around him, and he brought his hands up to soothe them with the brush of his hands; that helped and they faded from his line of sight.

Hanzo sat upright, climbing out of the bed and making his way over to the wash bin; splashing water onto his face and drying it off with a towel resting beside it on the wooden surface. The water wasn't cold anymore, it had been there since the previous day; when he arrived. He hadn't planned on staying in the village long. Though in the end it still came in use, he had not counted on the nightmare to plague him here as well. _No matter how far I travel, no matter what I do. They will never let me rest in peace._ He frowned down at his reflection in the water. _Is it a sign?_ Hanzo sighed and shook his head, bringing his hand up to rub at his face.

 _I should speak with the tavern owner about that job posting._ _Dwelling on these thoughts will not bring me any closer to redemption._ He squeezed the edge of the table the wash bin had been resting on and moved to retrieve his bow and bag.

Avonvon was a small village built upon an isolated peak in the ever reaching mountains. Reaching it is not an easy feet as a single bridge connects the village to the land below; those that would often seek to make the journey are either adventurers or criminals, or both. Even Hanzo had only made the journey on a whim. He had needed to rest after having completed another job when he had come across the bridge that lead to the mountain village.

He made his way down the steps to the tavern, brown gaze drifting over the interior of the tavern. Despite all of the efforts to give the feel of a tavern even he could recognize it for the barracks it once was. Hanzo moved off that final step, slipping over to the bar unnoticed by the tall human tending to the bar. He remembered speaking with him once before, the tavern's owner; a polite man with a southern accent. Hanzo took a quiet seat at the bar only making his presence known by the tap of his finger against the wood of the bar drawing the barkeepers attention.

"Oh! Good mornin. I do hope ya rested well, I heard the strangest sounds comin from yer room throughout the night, but I didn't want ta invade yer privacy." He brought a hand up to adjust the black helmet atop his head, strands of wavy auburn hair peeking out from beneath it as he gave a warm smile beneath the bristly mustache. "Was everythin to yer liking?"

Hanzo gave a nod, clearing his throat. "Yes, I apologize for any trouble the commotion may have caused you." He lowered his head in a polite half bow, strands of dark hair escaping the neat bun and brushing against his scaled cheek.

The man gave a wave of his hand, "Think nothin of it, now what can I get ya this fine mornin? The specials today are a pheasant steamed bun with a tankard of cider fer four silver. A fish burger with barley biscuits and a mug of perry fer five silver or the meatballs ramen with peas and a tankard of beer fer five silver."

Hanzo considered it for a moment before making a gesture with his hand, sharp nails glinting in the rising sunlight. "The pheasant steamed bun will be fine." The barkeeper gave another smile before attempting to tip the visor of his helmet.

"One pheasant steamed bun special, comin right up. That'll be four silver." Hanzo reached into his coin pouch, sliding him a single gold coin which he took; giving him 96 silver pieces in return which he silently deposited into the same pouch, tucking it away once more.

"Do you have any information on possible work that can be found here?" The barkeeper had gone back to pass his order along to whoever was in charge of preparing the food while he filled a tankard with cider.

"Now that ya mention it, I do believe Mr. Mitchell was lookin fer adventurers such as yerself to hire. He made certain everyone in town knew about it to pass the message along. You'll want to go by his estate in town, speak with his right hand lady Ms. Deephollow and she should be able to get ya a meetin with the big man."

Hanzo listened patiently accepting the tankard as it was set in front of him to take a slow drink. "Thank you, I will speak with them about this then." The barkeeper smiled and clapped his hands together in delight.

"Wonderful! Mr. Mitchell will surely be happy ta hear that much. Yer food will be out in just a moment, then once yer done you can be gettin on yer way." He walked away for a moment to check on the food Hanzo had paid for while Hanzo silently observed the tavern and its occupants once more.

It was quiet, perhaps due to the early morning. Only two other patrons were within his line of sight keeping to themselves. Hanzo's attention was soon drawn back to the bar as his order was placed in front of him before the barkeeper went to tend to other things. Hanzo ate without a word, his gaze only drifting on occasion to the entrance and exits. Once he was done he rose to his feet and slipped out of the tavern without drawing attention to himself.

It didn't take him long to find where he needed to go. He found the home of the aristocrat and knocked calmly. A small woman answered the door, joyful gray eyes taking in Hanzo's appearance and forcing a smile. "You must be the adventurer; please, come inside. Mr. Mitchell is expecting you." That earned the raise of a dark eyebrow.

"I was expected?"

"Mr. Mitchell has eyes and ears everywhere. There is nothing that occurs in the village that we don't know about." Hanzo frowned at that as he made his way inside. Her motives appeared simple enough to him at least.

She guided him through the large cozy home before knocking on a door. "Mr. Mitchell, the adventurer is here." There was silence on the other side of the door for a moment before Hanzo heard movement on the other side and it opened to reveal a half orc.

"Thank you Ms. Deephollow, you may return to your duties." She gave a bow and took her leave as the door was held open wider. "Please, come in. We have much to discuss." There was a gentle smile as he stepped to the side welcoming Hanzo in. Hanzo remained still for a moment before making his way inside. "May I ask your name?"

"Hanzo Shimada, I heard from the tavern owner that you were hiring adventurers for a job."

The man smiled as he moved to a selection of drinks, "May I offer you something to drink Mr. Shimada?"

"No, thank you."

"As you wish. Yes, it's as Mr. Digby explained. I'm looking to hired adventurers for a special job you see, I was once an adventurer myself; but those days are long since behind me. A dear friend of mine asked me for a peculiar favor recently and I promised to lend him my assistance; well as much of it as I can." He motioned for Hanzo to sit down and Hanzo declined with the polite shake of his head.

"My dear friend wished to study the brain of a particularly dangerous leviathan that has been killing sailors out in the Carpe sea. I'm not sure why they've taken a sudden interest in such a thing, but the leviathan is also a threat to many innocent lives so I agreed to spread the word of his job request and offered to give part of the reward money now to any adventurer who agreed to take on the job." He explained, making motions with a glass full of an amber liquid between drinking it. "So then, Mr. Shimada. Are you interested in slaying the leviathan and delivering its brain to my friend? I will provide you with even more details if you truly intend to take on such a dangerous job." He leaned forward resting the glass against his knees.

"This job does not sound like a task for a single adventurer, a proper party would be more appropriate to deal with such a thing. The risks are great, but if this creature is as much of a threat as you claim it to be. Then I will take on such a job."

Sarry smiled wide, "Splendid and you are correct the job is far too dangerous to expect you to handle it alone. I've already hired another adventurer to help with the job. Another adventurer that had passed through not long ago before you arrived. I'll have Ms. Deephollow send word to him and my friend that you've taken the job." He downed the remaining contents of his glass before rising to his feet and offering his hand for Hanzo to shake.

Hanzo shook it to remain polite as his gaze followed after the half orc as he walked over to a desk to retrieve something before returning and holding out a pouch of coins to Hanzo. "Here you are 420 gold pieces. This is half of what my friend is willing to pay you for the job, Yvonne will pay you when you deliver the leviathan brain to her in the town of Penton, atop the ruins of Reef of Phantoms. First though, you'll need to go to the village of Casside; it borders the sea of Carpe. You'll meet the other adventurer there." He explained everything as Hanzo took the coin pouch and listened. "Should I write any of this down for you?"

"No, I will remember without the assistance." Sarry grinned.

"Splendid! Then I wish you the best of luck Mr. Shimada. I do hope you are successful with the job. I would hate to invest in failure after all." Hanzo frowned at that, but bit his tongue. He forced himself into a polite bow, before he took his leave.

 _He underestimates my_ _ability._ The thought stirred his anger and his anger stirred the dragons, but he forced himself to calm down as he headed to the bridge. It won't be a short journey to reach Casside, especially since he was making the journey on foot as he had been doing for awhile. It would take him two weeks and Hanzo took the time he spent descending the mountain to organize his thoughts and plan his movements accordingly.

Hanzo settled on a rhythm the first three days of his journey, during the morning and through to the afternoon he would walk along the forest path; during the night the evening he would stop to eat his rations, making certain to make them last before resuming his walk until the night closed in. He would into a tree to settle in among its branches to rest. Though it was never a deep sleep, just light enough for him to be aware of his surroundings, but deep enough that he wouldn't be exhausted during the day.

It was an old habit he's developed since parting with his clan. When you're constantly being hunted by assassins, you must adapt to the changes; and he had adapted.

The third night, as he prepared to climb and settle into a tree. He noticed movement leaving another tree nearby and skitter by the ground he had been standing nearby only moments ago. A swarm of spiders, small as it was; was obviously looking for their next meal. Hanzo kept his eyes trained on the swarm as he retrieved his bow without making a sound. The first shot had missed, but he could tell from their movements they had been startled and he fired a second shot nailing his target doing quite a bit of damage with the way over half of the swarm no longer moved. _Three left._

They moved towards the tree as Hanzo readied and fired another shot, he hit his target once more; slaying the remnants of the swarm. He set his bow down and moved from the branch, retrieving and checking his arrows. They were still in a condition fit for him to use and he returned to his branch, cleaning off the arrow heads with his cloak before returning them to his quiver and leaning back to rest.

The next three days were calm, by the fifth day he ran out of the rations he had brought on his journey with him. So he resorted to hunting for his food during the evening. The first day he had resorted to hunting he had been successful and had enough leftover to replenish his rations for the next day. During the afternoon of the sixth day he crossed paths with another spider swarm, this time they had taken notice of him and skittered after him in an attempt to land a hit that they missed. Hanzo took aim with his bow and missed his first shot as he moved to avoid the attack.

The movement causing the swarm to miss their second attack and Hanzo fired another shot missing the small swarm as it started to move once more. That earned a click of his tongue, the swarm moved in for another attack but he dodged out of the way; hitting them on the third slaying six of the nine. That angered the small yet determined swarm as they moved to strike again only to bounce of his armor. He took aim with his bow, the fourth shot missing them once again but they had missed him in turn to avoid the arrow.

The fifth arrow narrowly missing their target, their focus on avoiding the arrows. The sixth arrow slaying two more of them with an annoyed click of his tongue; with the final draw of his bow, he slew the final spider. He moved to retrieve his arrows, examining each of them only to discover four among the seven he fired were still in usable condition. He took apart the three that could not be saved, putting their parts into his bag to use to create new arrows when he acquired the materials to do so.

Once that was done, Hanzo resumed his journey; navigating his way back to the path he had taken that would lead him to Casside. On the seventh night as Hanzo prepared to settle in a tree he spotted a venomous snake looking for its next meal. If he did not slay the creature now it would surely find him in time and it would cause a greater issue when that occurred.

Hanzo readied his bow, taking aim of the serpent and firing from his position. He had hit his slow moving target, the sharp hiss informing him he had caused it harm. He readied another shot and fired hearing another loud hiss, watching the serpent follow the path the arrows had been fired from while Hanzo readied and fired the third and final strike slaying the venomous reptile before it could reach him.

He lowered stormbow and moved from his perch to retrieve his arrows and the snake's corpse. He was able to save two of the three arrows he had used and with careful work added the fallen snake to the rations he possessed. On the ninth morning of his journey his path was crossed by another spider swarm that moved to attack him. Their attack missed as Hanzo moved to dodge the attempt to attack him and moved his foot to stomp one of the pests down only for it to move out of his range.

They jumped at him again and he dodged, firing an arrow and eliminating six of the nine small arachnids. _I'll be relieved to leave this place._ He was already tired of dealing with these swarms. It took two more arrows, one missing and the other hitting its mark to slay the final three within the swarm. He was only able to save one of the three arrows and that pulled a sigh from him.

Four days passed without further interruption, for that Hanzo was grateful. The morning of the thirteenth day he narrowly dodged an attack by a small earth elemental. He grabbed stormbow readying it as he corrected his footing. _Even the earth itself is attacking me now, is this a sign? Surely it must be, though a sign of what I am unsure of._ He frowned, _I will find out when I reach Casside village._ Hanzo would not let this stop him.

He took aim with his bow, missing the first shot before dodging the next swing of the earthen fist. He moved quickly and fired the next shot hitting his target which earned an angered roar from the earthen creature. It swung out to hit him but he avoided the attack once more and fired, the arrow grazing off the rock. He moved quickly avoiding another blow from the large creature and firing another arrow in response.

There was a final swing of an earthen fist and he ducked under it using the opening the angle gave him to fire the final arrow and slay the creature. He rolled to avoid the collapsing elemental's corpse and moved to retrieve the five arrows he had fired, returning two to his quiver. During the afternoon of the same day, he was attacked by a group of give goblins and he swore under his breath.

Despite each attempt to impede his progress, Hanzo finally reached the village of Casside.

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is a mess and I'm sorry, I've had this just sitting for awhile but I plan to give it the proper attention as well.  
> Also if you're wondering why he missed so much, I roll actual dice to decide the flow of combat whenever it occurs. To keep true to the Pathfinder feel of things. I also roll dice for skill checks, all that jazz.


End file.
